la adolescencia, mis amigos y yo
by AlquimistaCelestialDattebayo
Summary: bueno es una historia sobre una etapa nueva en la vida de grojban y un oc incluido, no soy buena en los summarys asi que bueno denle una oportunidad ¿Qué pueden perder?


_Hola! Estoy de vuelta (a nadie le interesa) y vengo con algo nuevo tal vez les guste tal vez no yo que se._

 _Solo quiero decir que mi oc aparecerá aquí_ _esto no es corney ni mucho menos corey x oc y nose tal vez corney mas adelante…_

 _Grojband no es de mi propiedad ( si, así lo fuera hubiera emparejado a corey y laney desde hace bastante tiempo ya)_

 _Bueno empecemos:_

 _POV. COREY_

 _24 de agosto del 2015_

 _Dia de ingreso a la escuela secundaria de peaceville, estoy tan emocionado y a la vez nervioso quiero decir nuevas caras y diferente aula a la de mis amigos espero que me oque con alguno de ellos la mayoría de las clases, el sonido molesto de despertador y lo apago con pereza dejando mi habitación en completo silencio el cual de alguna manera hace que mis oídos duelan, suspiro y me levanto de la cama, tomo algo de ropa de armario y me dirijo al baño a darme una ducha, 6:05 am aun tengo tiempo las clases comienzan a las 7:30, cierro la puerta abro la llave y el agua fría recorre mi cuerpo 6:30 am me visto y bajo al comedor, ahí se encuentran mama y la molesta de mi hermana trina, mientras mama hace el desayuno trina se encuentra siendo bueno…trina, tomo la leche de la nevera seguido de el cereal y un tazon para empezar a come._

 _-buenos días cariño-_

 _-buenos días mama-_

 _-buenos días mocoso-_

 _-buenos días chica no novia de de Nick mallorey- respondo burlonamente, rina suelta un bufido y mama y trina comienzan a comer._

 _-¿nervioso por tu primer dia cariño?-_

 _-si, algo asi- respondo metiendo una cucharada de cereal_

 _En mi boca_

 _-¿iras con Hanna a la escuela?- pregunta mi madre_

 _-si de echo-soy interrumpido por el sonido de el timbre en la puerta- yo voy, de seguro es Han y si yo estaba en lo correcto_

 _-¿listo para irnos Riffin?- me pregunta con una mirada divertida- nos encontraremos con los demas en la entrada-_

 _Hanna Darios mi querida hermana menor o al menos es como yo le llamo, es muy simpática y divertida su cabello castaño ondulado claro hasta la cintura, es delgada pero no en exceso, adora comer creo que por eso se lleva muy bien con Kon y también es muy inteligente es algo que tiene en común con Kin y se lleva muy bien con Laney también, sus ojos son color miel y una sonrisa burlona además nunca se le ve triste._

 _Vamos de camino a la secundaria en completo silencio hasta que Han decide romperlo._

 _-y ¿Cómo te la pasaste en el verano Corey?-_

 _-no me quejo escuche música, pase tiempo en familia me refiero a trina si es que me entiendes ah y hasta compuse una nueva canción?- dije con desinterés a diferencia de ella que me miraba con ojos soñadores_

 _-¿escribiste una canción?-_

 _-si- le contesto con indiferencia_

 _-¿puedo oírla?- pregunta con carita de cachorro perdido_

 _-no- contesto contesto riendo y recibo un golpe en el hombro de su parte_

 _-¿y a ti como te fue en el verano?- le pregunto, apuesto que su verano fue mejor que el mio_

 _-pues…no fue bueno la verdad mis padres querían inscribirme en un colegio para chicas pero llegamos a un acuerdo y pase precticamente todo el verano en el internado "el sagrado corazón"-me dice haciendo un puchero y se escucha una carcajada salir de mi boca al parecer su verano fue peor que el mio por mucho que Trina me moleste no lo cambiaria por ir a un internado, Hanna estuvo apunto de responderme pero escuchamos un grito desde lejos ¡eran los chicos! Cuanto extrañe a esos gemelos y a Laney corri a abrazarlos seguido de Hanna._

 _-¿y como fue su verano?- pregunto Ko con una gran sonrisa_

 _-ni me lo recuerdes- dijimos Hanna y yo al unisono_

 _-tal vez deberíamos saltar ese tema-dijo Laney comprendiendo mi mirada de "no quiero hablar de eso" ella siempre me entiende-¿y ya tienen sus horarios?-_

 _Nos adentramos en la escuela y nos detuvimos en el pasillo frente a los casilleros_

 _-si, de echo me tome la molestia de traérselos chicos- dijo Kin entregando nuestros horarios un por uno-¿y que clases tienen? Y tengo biología-_

 _-español con una profesora llamada sra. Turner al parecer, parece que tendre una buena siesta-dijo Kon ganando una mirada desaprobatoria de su hermano_

 _\- yo tengo matemáticas-dijo Hanna dando un salto de alegría, no se como le gustan las matemáticas a mi me parece muy aburrido_

 _-yo tengo artes musicales-dijimos Lens y yo al mismo tiempo, ella me dedica una sonrisa y yo le devuelvo el gesto._

 _El timbre suen y todos nos dirijimos a nuestras respectivas aulas, Lens y yo nos sentamos juntos y nuestra clase comienza._

 _Bueno parece que este dia comenzó mejor de lo esperado._

 _Bueno aquí esta el primer capitulo díganme si quieren que continue si no para cancelarla._

 _Bueno besos y pásensela bien_


End file.
